Tierra de hombres
by VeritaG
Summary: Ya instalada en Aizu, Megumi ha descubierto que ser doctora no es precisamente lo más sencillo del mundo


Hay veces que la inspiración llega de donde menos te la esperas y de las formas más extrañas posibles... Este fic no estaba planeado ni en proyecto, pero ha surgido así.

Espero que os guste.

 **Disclaimer** : Rurouni Kenshin (el personaje de Megumi en este caso) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. La historia sí es de invención mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

−Bueno, creo que con esto hemos terminado.

Megumi se dio la vuelta hacia la palangana que había preparado cerca de su escritorio mientras dejaba que el paciente se vistiera sin prisas.

El hombre, algo grueso y de mediana edad, había acudido al vacilante primer hospital de Aizu por dolor en el pecho y, aunque la sospecha de la doctora no era buena, no iba a darle la noticia de sopetón al pobre hombre que estaba tras ella.

Aunque sabía que un día alguno de esos dolores sería lo último que notara por muchos esfuerzos de parte de los dos, compuso su mejor sonrisa profesional mientras se secaba las manos y dio media vuelta lista para afrontar la que, para ella, era la parte más difícil del trato con el paciente.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca cuando vio que el hombre no se había movido ni un ápice y que aún estaba sin vestir.

−¿Se encuentra bien?

−Estupendamente, sí. Sólo me preguntaba… ¿Cuándo me va a ver el doctor?

* * *

De camino a casa, y aún con gesto serio, Megumi rememoraba una y otra vez la frase de ese hombre.

 _¿Cuándo me va a ver el doctor?_

Ella sabía lo absolutamente excepcional que era una mujer dedicada a un trabajo de esa índole pero, aun así, no podía creer que todo su profesionalismo se menoscabara de esa manera sólo por un pequeño aspecto de sexo.

 _¿Cuándo me va a ver el doctor?_

En Tokio había estado amparada desde el principio por un buen hombre que la había presentado como una doctora dispuesta a echarle una mano, jamás ningún paciente la había menospreciado de ese modo, al menos no delante de ella.

 _¿Cuándo me va a ver el doctor?_

Pero Aizu era diferente. Habían ido a Tokio por ella, cierto, y en el hospital todos los médicos sabían que "Takani-san" era una mujer antes de que llegara. Pero la gente de la calle era diferente y no había una semana en la que al menos tres ignorantes bienintencionados (o eso esperaba) no la confundieran con una ayudante.

 _¿Cuándo me va a ver el doctor?_

Apretó los labios y, aún con el ceño algo fruncido, se detuvo el tiempo justo en la tienda de verduras que le quedaba entre el trabajo y su casa para hacer el encargo de la semana. Un mozo se lo llevaría con total puntualidad así que apresuró el paso para poder estar descansada y lista para colocar todo cuando llegara.

* * *

Estaba en la puerta mirando absorta el cartel de que había puesto en la pared ( ** _Takani-Medicina_** , quería que sus vecinos supieran que iba a estar disponible para ellos) cuando lo oyó. Un relincho asustado y estridente que no consiguió amortiguar del todo un grito humano aterrado, seguido de un galope cada vez más cercano a ella y aún más relinchos y gritos incoherentes.

Se giró sobresaltada para ver el espectáculo que acababa de enfilar su calle y entrar en su campo de visión, con una mano en la puerta lista para entrar en casa antes de que el caballo, a todas luces desbocado, la arrollara. Antes de que se viera obligada a eso, el equino paró unos segundos y se sacudió a su jinete, que cayó impactando la cabeza sobre la pared que protegía la casa de algún vecino con un golpe seco. El animal volvió a comenzar su galope mientras unos jóvenes corrían tras él, pero eso a Megumi le daba igual.

Corrió hacia el hombre, que no paraba de murmurar palabras incomprensibles. Una pequeña laceración en su cuero cabelludo llenaba sus cabellos oscuros de una sangre que goteaba con lentitud al suelo.

−No te muevas, tranquilo. –El desconocido intentaba incorporarse, lo que obligaba a Megumi a usar su fuerza para evitar que se hiciera más daño, si se hubiera dañado el cuello, moverlo sería el peor de los errores. −Todo va bien, soy médico. No te muevas.

El hombre se paró de golpe, todos sus músculos se quedaron fláccidos y dejó de murmurar.

−Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en perder el conocimiento…

Dejándole con cuidado en el suelo, se incorporó grácil y miró a la calle. El recadero del mercado y otros dos adolescentes contemplaban la escena sorprendidos.

 _¿Cuándo me va a ver el doctor?_

Suspiró.

−Os daré todo lo que tengo aquí –agitó la bolsa con unas pocas monedas que siempre llevaba al trabajo –si tú –señaló al recadero –metes la compra en la cocina sin armar jaleo ni descolocarme nada, y vosotros –señaló a los otros dos –me ayudáis a meter en casa a este pobre hombre tal y como os diga.

Los tres chicos la miraron a ella y al cartel alternativamente varias veces (la doctora rechinó los dientes al darse cuenta de ello) hasta que se encogieron de hombros y aceptaron.

Una bolsa con dinero era una bolsa con dinero, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Gran parte de la culpa de que la gente pensara que la Medicina era cosa de hombres y de que miraran mal a Megumi, reflexionaba ésta, se debía a que en no pocas ocasiones debían enfrentarse y examinar con detenimiento cuerpos en distintos grados de desnudez.

 _Una soberana tontería, por otro lado._

Una conclusión bastante desafortunada en ese momento, con un hombre tumbado inconsciente en su cuarto y su camisa hecha jirones para poder inspeccionar mejor las posibles heridas por la caída, menos llamativas que la de la cabeza pero también importantes.

Una de las mangas de su malograda vestimenta (que olía a aceites y plantas que no sabría clasificar) estaba ahora alrededor de su cuello, impidiendo que lo moviera. No había forma de saber si se lo había lesionado, ni en su casa ni en ningún hospital de la zona, pero en caso de haberlo hecho moverlo podía ser catastrófico. De hecho, la mayor razón que la había llevado a necesitar a dos chicos para meterlo en casa se debía a que no se le podía mover el cuello, así que alguien debía centrarse sólo en esa parte del cuerpo.

Una vez curadas las heridas y ya explorado, Megumi preparó varias plantas que le pudieran servir para el dolor y, armándose de paciencia sabiendo lo que con mucha probabilidad pasara cuando el hombre pudiera hablar, le zarandeó suavemente el tronco mientras aún le sujetaba el cuello.

El desconocido empezó a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Eran oscuros, se fijó, casi tan negros como su cabello corto y apelmazado por la sangre seca que no había intentado quitar y por las medicinas usadas para cortar el sangrado.

−Bienvenido de vuelta. Te has caído del caballo, por favor no muevas el cuello o te lesionarás más.

−Caballo…

Tenía la voz algo ronca y sonaba confundido.

−¿Recuerdas algo?

−Estaba cabalgando por el mercado… ¿Qué hora sería? Y unos chicos le dieron un balonazo al caballo.

Se detuvo un momento, pensativo.

−Continúa, por favor.

−No fue su culpa, es joven y aún no está del todo domado, no debí traerlo al centro de la ciudad. Se encabritó, y al final me tiró y…

Una mano masculina se unió a la de Megumi en el cuello vendado. Los dedos de él tocaron tentativamente las palmas de ella, mientras fruncía el ceño.

 _¿Cuándo me va a ver el doctor?_

−¿No puedo mover el cuello?

−Por precaución, al menos unos días. He tenido que romperte la camisa para poder curarte sin moverlo, y para atártelo y evitaras la tentación de girarlo.

−¿Podrías entonces poner tu cara frente a la mía?

 _¿Cuándo me va a ver el doctor?_

Obedeció dubitativa, y furiosa con ella misma por ser tan idiota, pero cada vez le dolía y hartaba más la falta de confianza de sus vecinos.

− ** _Takani-Medicina_** , ¿eres tú? Aún llevas la túnica sobre el kimono.

−Soy Takani Megumi.

 _¿Cuándo me va a ver el doctor?_

−Me lo imaginé al tocarte las manos, vuestro material hace estragos en la piel. –Movió los dedos en círculo por las durezas de la palma de la doctora. −Yo soy Nekasa Ryo. Tengo una botica al otro lado de la ciudad.

Sonrió.

−Aunque no descarto mudarme aquí. Con una doctora tan bien preparada, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría alejarse de este barrio? Soy muy despistado, quizá mueva el cuello sin querer, necesito alguien que me controle. Además, tendrás que seguir cómo evoluciona esto, ¿no?

Se palpó la herida de la cabeza con la mano libre, haciendo una mueca al notar el tacto pegajoso de la sangre y el emplasto.

−¿Te fías de una mujer?

Era una pregunta absurda, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

−No. Me fío de un doctor.

Megumi sonrió.

* * *

 **Pequeña aclaración** : Hoy he ido a buscar unas recetas para mi padre, y mientras esperaba mi turno con el médico, un hombre ha leído en voz alta el titular "El porcentaje de mujeres graduadas en Medicina en España este año vuelve a superar el 75%" a lo que ha apostillado a su acompañante "y todavía nos extraña que la Sanidad se vaya a la mierda".

Como esto me indigna y afecta a diversos niveles de mi vida, para dejar de pensar en la retahíla de que le dedicaría al "señor" me he puesto a pensar que si hay gente así ahora, hace unos años debía ser terrible para la, entonces minoritaria, población femenina de las Facultades de Medicina. Y una cosa ha llevado a la otra.

Espero que os haya gustado :) (el fic, no el fragmento de mi vida).


End file.
